


Heat

by CaptainSatanpants



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSatanpants/pseuds/CaptainSatanpants
Summary: “Told you it was coming,” Kakashi said. “I tried nesting and it wasn’t the same without you. Come home. Please.” He padded over to Iruka’s chair and rested his head on top of his ponytail. “I miss you and grading can wait for another day. Come help me.”





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping this on this account because it's different than my usual ABO with next to no thought put in. Enjoy the smut, all.

“Fuck a heat.” Kakashi glared out the window to the stormy skies on the horizon, foreboding clouds urging him to sink lower into the bed. No doubt Iruka was on lunch right now, busy. He always was these days, wandering around and leaving Kakashi all al-- “Stop,” he groaned at himself. “You know he loves you. And you’re just crabby.” His fingers curled around the mug of Iruka’s tea he’d pilfered from the top cabinet where Iruka not-so-secretly kept it. 

“Alpha this, alpha that,” Tenzou always said. “I’ll ask and Aoba will give in, you know. But touch his basket of trinkets from the crows and you’re liable to lose a finger.”

Wasn’t every alpha had a treasure box and it was even fewer that let their omegas root through them.  _ Let  _ was a strong word to use here, and Kakashi’s lips curved in a smile around the mug as the delicate scent of oranges burst in his nose. It was nice to be home. Nice to be in a place where he didn’t have to worry about the mask or his eye or anything else.

Just the gnawing need in his belly.

“Leave him be for a few hours,” he said, taking another long sip. “Can’t be that bad.” The clouds were drawing ever-nearer, blanketing the town in darkness akin to nighttime. Everything was a greenish grey as rain began to fall and he sighed into the mug when the first crack of thunder hit. Storms always made him a bit jumpy, set him on edge. Now with heat coming on quick and no alpha to soothe him, he drew Iruka’s blanket over his shoulders and set to grumbling even harder.

A knock on the apartment door with a loud cry of ‘sensei!’ had him scrambling to get something,  _ anything  _ wrapped around his head. He nearly spilled the tea on the covers as he got up with a groan. Sakura’s drenched face greeted him with green eyes wide before she laughed at the way he had a small blanket wrapped around him. “Iruka-sensei told me to tell you school’s canceled for the day but he’s going to be staying to catch up on grading. You look funny. Bye!”

She dashed off and he was left staring in vague confusion out at the swirling sky. “O...kay,” he said, turning on his heel to go back inside. “Ru, come on.” He flopped back down on the bed, blankets just a little less comfortable as he pressed his hands to his eyes. “Just come home and cuddle me.” 

Wasn’t often he begged for that, either.

The storm didn’t let up for what seemed to be forever and when he remembered the tea, it had already gone cold. “Mmph,” he said. “Alpha…” He swaddled himself in another comforter and dragged it over his face as he stuck a hand down his pants. The cool of his fingers on his aching flesh didn’t do a whole lot to soothe him. “Iruka, come home.” He slid another down between his folds and let his head tip back with a low groan as he found that sweet spot. “‘M waiting…”

The clock on the nightstand didn’t give him a satisfactory answer as to the time.  _ At least another two hours, fuck.  _ He pulled his hand away and rolled onto his front, glaring at the headboard. “Nah, not doing that today. It’s twice a year, Ru, you can eat me if you don’t like it.” The blankets dropped to the floor and he grabbed the nearest shirt--Iruka’s, of course, hanging off the nightstand from where he’d discarded it the night before--before tugging on a mask and flickering to his alpha’s classroom.

Iruka was bent over his desk, hair nearly trailing over the ink he was using to mark papers. His nostrils widened for a split second before his head jerked up, face breaking into a smile. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he said. “Heat?”

“Told you it was coming,” Kakashi said. “I tried nesting and it wasn’t the same without you. Come home. Please.” He padded over to Iruka’s chair and rested his head on top of his ponytail. “I miss you and grading can wait for another day. Come help me.”

Iruka sucked in a breath as Kakashi pulled down his mask just enough to kiss below his ear. “Half hour, please?”

“I want you now,” Kakashi whined. “It’s not very often, Ru, come help me nest. Mate with me.”

“If you put it that way…” Iruka set his pen down and turned to nuzzle into Kakashi’s neck before bringing their lips together. “I suppose I can play hooky. Let me put this stuff away, okay? Fuck, you smell good. Were you touching yourself?”

“Yes.” Kakashi sat on the corner of the desk and spread his legs, leaning back to look at Iruka upside down. “Because  _ someone  _ decided heat wasn’t a good enough reason to come home. And you know I hate storms. I had some tea.”

“Kashi.” Iruka tugged lightly on his hair before letting him go and pushing papers into a desk drawer. “You know your heats are important to me. I took off Chunin exams last year for one, right? Would I do that if I wasn’t completely devoted to you?”

Kakashi leaned back for a quick kiss before rolling off to stand in front of the chalkboard. “I don’t know, would you?”

“I do it because I adore you, hon.” Iruka shut the desk and wrapped around Kakashi from behind. “Come home with me? I’ll make you feel so fucking good, you know I will.” He took Kakashi’s earlobe between his teeth before forming his seals and transporting back into their bedroom. “Oh,  _ my _ tea?”

“You weren’t home and I wanted you near,” Kakashi said. He turned around and went for Iruka’s jacket, unzipping it and shoving it unceremoniously to the ground. “My fingers don’t feel as good as your cock, you know that.”

With a growl, Iruka turned the tables and pushed Kakashi to the bed, pulling his shirt off and immediately delving into the soft skin of his neck. “Missed you too,” Iruka whispered. “Get your fucking pants off and let me at you. I’ll rock you so ha-ard--oh, fuck, Kashi.” He moaned into the pillow next to Kakashi’s shoulder as Kakashi grabbed him through his pants. “Hurry up.”

“Maa, sensei.” Kakashi flipped them to sprawl Iruka over the blankets, piling them high around him. “Impatient. Good things to those who nest with me, because you  _ left me for hours.”  _ He shuffled out of his pants before pulling Iruka’s off. “You’ve gotta help me  _ nest,  _ get your scent all back in my bed, hmm?”

“You…” Iruka’s nails dug into his back, dragged down his spine to pull his hips closer. “How about I fuck you and we do the nesting later? That’ll drench this place in all the scent you need.”

“I just need you,” Kakashi mumbled against his lips. Nothing stopped him from all but dripping on Iruka now, dragging his slit over the alpha’s cock. “Please, Ru, it’s starting to hurt.” Everything was shifting in him, he swore, twisting and turning just to spite him. “Come on.”

“As you wish.” Iruka slid a hand around to Kakashi’s front and dipped a finger into his waiting hole. “Touching yourself in my bed, all alone, drinking my tea, what am I going to do with you?” He slipped another finger in, teasing for a split second before replacing them with his cock. 

Fucking delicious, he was. Kakashi’s head fell back as Iruka rocked in inch by inch, filling him to his absolute limit before pausing to press his hand to Kakashi’s stomach. He couldn’t quite feel it pressing against the skin but they were  _ connected,  _ fully together as the heat roared through Kakashi’s veins. “Fuck me,” he begged. His hips moved of their own volition, circling around the length centered in him. “Please,  _ please.” _

“You can do better than that,” Iruka growled. His legs flexed below Kakashi as he ground further into his core and Kakashi saw  _ stars.  _ “Ride me. Touch yourself as you do it and when you’re good and ready, I’ll come in you. You want that? Smelling like me inside and out?”

“Yes,” Kakashi whimpered. He planted his hands on the broad planes of Iruka’s chest and did as he was told, clenching around his alpha and drawing out moans that would make anyone in Icha Icha weep. “Harder, fuck me harder.”

“You asked for it,” Iruka panted. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Kakashi dismounted and instantly regretted the decision, the empty space inside of him crying out to be filled. To be bred. “Ru,” he said, clutching back for the alpha’s arm before Iruka sheathed himself again. “Hah,” he sighed, over and over as Iruka pressed into him.  _ “Harder!” _

“You’re gonna wake the neighbors,” Iruka teased. “Like this?” Kakashi’s head nearly hit the headboard as Iruka’s thighs slammed against his and he  _ loved  _ it. Heats might be a fucking drag but this--being fucked until he couldn’t breathe--was something he’d never grow tired of. “Yeah, I know that’s how you like it.” His hand fisted in Kakashi’s hair and dragged his head up, moving to grab his chest next and pulling him flush against his chest. “Touch yourself,” he ordered. “I won’t ask again.”

“Y-yes,” Kakashi said. He dropped a hand to rub over himself, instinctively tightening as Iruka began to slow. “Come on, Ru, knot me. Do it. I want it. Come on.” He rubbed harder as Iruka bit down on their mating mark, thrusts quick, short, and uncaring now as he chased his orgasm. Kakashi found himself falling back to the bed as Iruka wrapped his arms around him, thrusting in one last time before he locked tight.

There was no better feeling than being knotted by your alpha in heat. No better feeling than their teeth sinking into your shoulder as they filled you. No better feeling than being spread open around their cock. “God dammit,” Iruka mumbled, tongue lapping at where he’d broken the skin. “I’m sorry, Kashi. You just--” he buried his face in Kakashi’s neck and breathed deep as his hips jerked-- “mmn, you’re so good, got a little carried away…”

“Alpha,” Kakashi whispered. He twisted his upper body to look back at Iruka’s dishevelled pony and wide eyes. “Ru, I needed you so bad.”

“You have me, Kakashi.” Iruka brought a hand down to rub Kakashi’s slightly distended lower stomach and kissed over his back before his knot shrank enough to pull out. “You ready?”

“Wait,” Kakashi said softly. His hand joined Iruka’s on his stomach and they  _ rested  _ for a minute, just breathing together in the echoes of the storm. “I like this part, don’t rush it. Like being full of you.”

“Mhmm.” Iruka had stopped kissing him, choosing instead to lay his chin in the middle of Kakashi’s shoulders before Kakashi told him he could move. “Hold,” he said softly, and Kakashi clenched as he slipped out. “Here.” Iruka handed him a towel and he made an awkward dash to the bathroom to empty. The alpha showed up a few seconds later to clean himself, patting Kakashi’s head before exiting to thump back on the bed.

Kakashi finished, quickly bandaged his shoulder, and flopped down next to him. Each took a blanket and formed it around themselves, patting the pillows down into some semblance of nice before tugging the third comforter over the whole mess. “Isn’t nesting nice, Ru? Worth coming home for?”

“Oh, please,” Iruka murmured, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’re always worth coming home for, there’s no debate about that. You always will be.”

“You’re good to me.” 

“Am I, now?” Iurka asked. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Kakashi hummed and pressed his nose just below Iruka’s jaw to take in his scent. “You are,” he grumbled, “even if you don’t come home in the middle of storms while I’m in heat. I suppose you can make it up to me by fucking me like that again later.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”


End file.
